


Stiles' Truth & Understanding

by Supernatural96



Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friend Allison, Best Friend Derek Hale, Best Friends, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Emotional Stiles Stilinski, Forgotten Stiles Stilinski, Friendship Allison & Stiles, Gen, Good Friend Allison Argent, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Chris Argent - Freeform, Moving On, Papa Stilinski - Freeform, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, mentioned peter hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural96/pseuds/Supernatural96
Summary: After Peter and Chris forgot about being a date with Stiles, Stiles realises it's time for him to make some changes. Stiles along with his best friend Allison are ready to take on the world together; along the way they may connect with an old friend.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083197
Comments: 19
Kudos: 214





	Stiles' Truth & Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> This is the next instalment of the series 'Pieces of a Puzzle'.  
> The first fic was "I Don't Fit", you may want to read that before this one, to make more sense.  
> However it can be read as a stand alone.

Noah finally got Stiles home, after sitting and talking for the past few hours. As soon as they made it in the house Noah made his son go straight to bed. He asked Stiles if he wanted him to stay with him, but Stiles told his dad, he would be ok, he just needed some sleep. So Noah retired to his own room for some rest before needing to go back to work in a few short hours. Stiles listened to his dad moving around as he lay in bed unable to sleep, millions of thoughts running through his head. He couldn’t believe, well that’s not true, it’s more he was frustrated with himself for not seeing it sooner. Stiles had always been able to read people, understand their emotions and feelings on a more deeper level. His mum Claudia use to tell him, that in order to understand others, you need to understand yourself first.

Stiles never really believed it until she died, Stiles was hurt and angry that she was gone, but after a while, he kept thinking, until he finally understood what she meant. Stiles always though she meant that you couldn’t take care of someone unless you take care of yourself, and well that isn’t true, is it. You can help someone even when your suffering, but that doesn’t mean you can always truly understand how someone is feeling emotionally if you have never opened yourself up to those feelings or at least recognized them.

So Stiles made sure to always check in with himself and how he was feeling. Sometimes it was the little things, how did reading make him feel, happy, Sad? Eventually Stiles understood, at least in his own way, and that’s what made him so frustrated. Spending time with Peter and Chris in the beginning, did make him happy, but then there was times when he felt concerned, misunderstood and forgotten. He thought maybe it was just because he hadn’t really dated before, let alone dated two older men, Stiles thought that maybe things like this were normal or something.

But now Stiles realises the truth, he wanted so badly to be happy and have people that cared about him and loved him, that Stiles ignored the signs that something was wrong. But he also understood, that he didn’t do anything wrong, he kept trying. Peter and Chris on the other hand wanted to change him, or maybe there were only certain parts they liked. Either way they had no right pretending to be interested in Stiles, to lead him on like he meant something to them, and wasn’t that a hard pill to swallow. That after everything that had happened over the last several years, Stiles was back to the beginning, he was back to feeling alone. Don’t get him wrong, he knows he’s got his dad, Stiles knows his dad will always be there for him, but his dad has his own life too, his work is just as important to him as Stiles.

Stiles needed a plan, but first he needed sleep. After struggling to fall asleep for hours, Stiles managed to finally succumb to sleep in the early morning, he slept rather fitfully in the beginning, but managed to rest after a while. When Stiles woke up next it was early afternoon, after getting dressed and going to the bathroom, he made his way down stairs. In the kitchen on the fridge was a note from his dad.

“Morning Mischief, Sorry I had to go to work, I didn’t want to wake you, you needed the sleep. I’ve told Peter and Chris not to contact you until you are ready. I’ll be home around 6, maybe we can go to dinner. Love you xx”

Well, that works out, now Stiles can think in peace without having to worry about them breaking down his door, well not that he think they would, they’d have to care about him to want to do that... Well, no point thinking about anything on an empty stomach, he needed breakfast, if you can still call it that considering it was 2 o’clock in the afternoon. “Hmm, what should I have… what to have… what to have…” mumbled Stiles looking through the contents of the fridge and pantry. “Ah-ha” shrieked Stiles as he found, his dad’s ‘hidden’ stash of bacon. Bacon and eggs seemed like a good idea. Stiles set about making his food, deep in thought.

After breakfast, Stiles decided he needed his best friend, he needed the Allison. Wasn’t it a surprise that after everything Scott and Stiles barely spoke anymore, surprisingly his new best friend shocking was Allison. Allison hated what Scott became after they began dating and Beacon Hills became a Hell mouth, she believed that if Scott couldn’t stick with what was his best friend for the past 15 years, despite the fact that Stiles sacrificed everything to help him, she didn’t want anything to do with someone like that. Scott actually didn’t seem to care when they broke up, he was already moving on, interested in this new girl that Deaton had hired to help at the Clinic.

Allison came to Stiles not long after that and apologised for being so caught up in Scott that she never really gave Stiles a chance. Allison wanted to make a mends, so they started slowly hanging out. It became watching movies Stiles house, texting each other about the newest TV shows they wanted to watch, Allison even loved Marvel, they would debate who was the best superhero and which Villain they’re more alike. Stiles eventually started going around to Ally’s house to hang out, that’s when Allison figured out Stiles liked her dad. Stiles had already told her he was gay, she didn’t have a problem with it, she thought Stiles and her dad would be a good match. She didn’t care that it was ‘her’ dad or that he was older, she just wanted Stiles to be happy.

After a while Allison began to notice when they were all gathered at pack meetings that her dad, Peter and Stiles all hung together, working on whatever the issue was. She was slightly surprised that after everything that had happened between the Argent and Hale families, that the two would even want to work together, let alone date each other. Another part of her wasn’t completely shocked by it though, she knew who her father was, he needed someone like Peter, who wasn’t afraid of him, but would still back him in a fight. She understood why both of them drifted towards Stiles as well, Stiles brought out the best in both men, Stiles was super smart, sarcastic and had such a loving heart, they both needed someone who was much more gentle, but just as fierce.

When Stiles rang Allison, asking if they could hang out for a while, she knew something was wrong. Stiles only called when he was worried or had important information to share, otherwise he would text everything.

Stiles called Allison to come over, he knew she would understand the importance of a phone call. Stiles knew he wouldn’t have to wait long till Allison showed up through his bedroom window. Allison, like Derek were the only two to use Stiles window, preferring direct access to Stiles. Noah had tried to stop them from doing so, but nothing worked, he gave up in the end, instead gifting Stiles with a door mat, to place under the window, so at least their shoes wouldn’t wreck the carpet. Before Allison’s friendship Stiles would say his closest friend was Derek.

Derek and Stiles spent a lot of time together in the beginning, first it was saving each-other’s lives, then they formed a friendship, Stiles also developed a bit of a crush of Derek, who wouldn’t right, Derek was a beautiful man, tall and muscular, beautiful green eyes and jet black hair, and that stubble, it made Stiles weak in the knees. Stiles thought sometimes that Derek felt something for him too, but then he left Beacon Hills. Derek told Stiles that apart from him and surprisingly Allison, he didn’t feel any pack bonds; plus there was all the trauma that came with Beacon Hills, Derek just felt like he couldn’t be there anymore, not if he wanted a chance at being happy. So Derek left, decided he’d go back to New York, finish the degree he’s been working on when Laura left for Beacon Hills.

Stiles understood, part of him wanted to leave with Derek, but he felt he couldn’t leave the pack and his dad. So he stayed only to be slowly pushed out of the pack, he tried to keep in contact with Derek as much as he could, but more often than not, he was too busy trying to survive the latest monster and he didn’t need Derek worrying, knowing he’d probably come back just to help Stiles. That’s how he found himself in the constant presences of Peter and Chris. He felt a bit guilty in the beginning, wondering if his crushes on the older men, were left over from his feelings for Derek, but he found there were things about each of them that drew him in. Stiles decided that if Derek could leave to feel happy, Stiles should try to find some happiness in the hell hole that is Beacon Hills. Now, he wishes he hadn’t.

Allison drove to Stiles as fast as she could, she let herself in via the window to find Stiles, silently sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, legs out in front. She moved over to his side and sat beside him. She waited for Stiles to speak first,

“They left me Allison…”

“W-what? Tell me what happened!”

Stiles told Allison what happened on their last and ‘final’ date, before telling her all the things he didn’t want to see before. By the time he’d finished speaking Allison had turned a frightening shade of red, “Ally?”

“I’m going to kill them, how dare they treat you like that. How dare they leave you! ALONE! For god’s sake, they left you surrounded by strangers, I mean I know you can handle yourself but even so, I’m gonna kill them” raged Allison

Stiles thought maybe Allison would take her dad’s side but he should’ve known better of course Allison would be pissed, their friendship only grew stronger with the more they suffered through together, they were becoming more like siblings, the strongest from of friendship you could have.

“It’s not worth it Ally, although I appreciate it wholeheartedly, I’ve had some time to think and I want your thoughts before I talk to dad about it, but..” Stiles said nervously

“Hey, what ever it is, I’m here for you ok! You can’t get rid of me that easily” she smiled, god she reminded Stiles of a Disney princess with her cute dimples

“Y-yeah, I know that, it’s just, I was thinking, I mean I’m not really involved with the pack anymore and neither are you, it was how I ended up with Chris and Peter, and now that makes me want to stay away even more. I mean we both put off college, just to stay and help the pack and be with our dads, but apart of me really wishes we had gone with Derek. I was just thinking, I don’t want to stay anymore, it’s time I start doing things for myself and working towards my happy ending, right?” Stiles questioned

“I mean my dad will still be here, but he’s got Melissa he’ll be fine. But I was also wondering and hoping, that maybe… you would want to come with me?” Stiles asked hesitantly, it was one thing for her to take Stiles side with what happened between him and her father, but this was so much more, it would me leaving him altogether, not that she couldn’t come back and visit, if she wanted to.

“Stiles, I told you, I’m with you. Me and you were a team, of course I’m coming with you!” cheerfully said Allison

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely!”

“Oh, that’s great. Um, is there somewhere pacific you wanted to go?” asked Stiles

“Well… I know we both got accepted at NYCU and I also know that’s where Derek was going back to. So I think we should go to New York, see if we can meet up with Derek. I miss him, I know you do too.” She said giving Stiles the look ‘you know what I mean’

“Ally…” whines Stiles “Of course I miss Derek, I feel so bad about not keeping in touch, but I just couldn’t tell him what was happening, you know he would have rushed straight back in for us, and I couldn’t let him do that. He deserves so much more.”

“You’re still in love with him” Allison said amazed

“What! Who said anything about love” started Stiles, Allison gave him the look ‘who do you think you’re talking to?’ “Alright fine, I might still have… feeling for him, but that doesn’t matter. I just got out of a relationship and even though I wasn’t in love with them, doesn’t mean I don’t need time to be myself again.” He said.

“No, I get that. Of course take time for yourself Stiles, you liked them and they hurt you, I just don’t want you to forget that there are people here who do like you for you. I know you and Derek had something even if you never spoke about it, but maybe when you’re ready talk to Derek see if there’s something there. I, I just want you to be happy.” Explained Allison

“Thank you, Ally-cat, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Whispered Stiles as he pulled Allison into a strong hug.

They decided to talk to Noah, once he returned home from work. For now they curled up together in Stiles bed and played a movie on Netflix.

* * *

Noah arrived home from work to see Allison and Stiles cooking dinner in the kitchen.

“Hey daddio, I know you were thinking of going out for dinner tonight, but Allison and I wanted to talk to about something so we made dinner instead, I hope that’s ok?”

“That’s fine, as long as it not veggie burgers again” Noah says with a pout

“Very funny dad, and no, it’s not veggie burgers, we made lasagne!” Stiles says happily

“It smells so good” Allison says dreamily

“Well that’s fantastic, just let me go change and wash up, I’ll be right down.” Noah says

“No worries, I’m just getting it out of the oven now”

Noah went and got changed, whilst Allison set the table and Stiles brought the food over. They all then sat around the table, Stiles serving everyone a generous slice of lasagne and salad on the side. Stiles decided to wait to talk until they had finished eating. Allison stood and gathered the plates, taking them to the sink to be washed.

“So dad, there’s something I wanted to talk to about.”

“Okay?” Noah says hesitantly, “should I be worried?” he questioned

“No? I mean I don’t think so” Stiles said as Allison sat back down next to him

“So I gather from the fact that Allison is here, she’s involved?” Noah questioned

“Yeah, he told me what happened, he also stopped me from going and killing them..” Allison said with a pout

“Anyway, I discussed it with Allison and I think I finally want to get out of here and go to college. I mean both of us stayed behind for the pack and I didn’t want to leave you and Ally didn’t want to leave Chris. But I think it’s time I put myself first for a change. I want to go New York and maybe meet up with Derek, see how he’s doing. I miss him, but he’s not the only reason for going to New York , Ally and I both got full rides, we both just deferred, whilst helping the pack. So, um… Ally said she’s come with me, we’d find a place together or maybe crash with Derek? I’m not too sure yet, I haven’t spoken to him, yet. But I just wanted to see what you thought, I mean I feel bad for leaving you behind..”

Noah cuts Stiles off before he can say anything else, “I would’ve happily driven you to the airport myself ages ago, if I thought you wanted to leave. I always thought you both gave too much for that pack, especially considering how you were both treated, but I couldn’t make that decision for you. If you guys are ready to go, I’ll more than support you. Of course I’ll miss you but I’ll visit when I can and there’s always skype.”

“Now both of you come here and give me a hug, you guys are making me soft in my old age” chuckles Noah. Stiles and Allison both laugh at that and get up to hug Noah, “Thanks dad”, “Thanks Papa Stilinski”.

“Now when were you think of leaving?” Noah asks pulling away to look at them

“Ah, well. I’m gonna call Derek and see if he’d be willing to let us stay or help us find a place. But if he says yes, maybe day after tomorrow?” Stiles says looking at Allison

“Yep, that’s works for me, all I have to do is pack and yell at my dad.” She says

“Ally..”

“Don’t Ally me. He hurt you, they both did, so I am going to yell at them. I’ll tell my dad that I’m moving out and in with you. He’ll think I’m moving here. I don’t want him to know where were going. There’s nothing he can do to sop me anyway. I’m 20 years old, an adult and I have money, I don’t need him.”

“He’s still your dad Ally.”

“Yeah, my dad who I said better not hurt my best friend if he dated him, now look what happened. Besides our relationship hasn’t been the best since he started hanging around the pack more. I swear Scott’s ideals were going to his head. I thought it’d get better when he started dating you and Peter and I mean he did, when it came to the supernatural stuff but not anything else. I don’t need him anymore, I have you and Papa Stilinski. If he wants a relationship, it’s up to him to try this time.”

Stiles hugs her for that and Noah says “You always have a home here kiddo. Don’t worry I already warned both of them to stay away from Stiles unless they want me to shoot them, so I doubt they’ll come around the house, even if you say your gonna stay here. Besides if they do show up I can shoot them, but either way I won’t tell them where you’ve gone.”

“Thanks Papa” Allison says moving to hug Noah

“Alright, I’m going to go and get my stuff, I don’t even know if dad’s home yet. If not I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I’ll met you back here lunch time tomorrow?” Allison asks Stiles

“Yeah sounds good, I’m gonna call Derek.”

“Alright kiddo’s sounds like you’ve got a plan, let’s get moving. Allison let me know if you need help packing. Do you want me to pick you up with your stuff tomorrow? Or do you want to drive and leave your car here?” Noah asks

“You don’t mind?” Noah shakes his head

“Um, if you could pick me up, that would be great. Technically the car is in my dad’s name, so it’s best if I leave it there.”

“Ok, I’ll come by at 12 pm, but call me if you need help before that, ok?”

“Thanks Papa”

Allison drove home after that thinking of what she would say if her father was home.

Meanwhile back at the Stilinski’s,

“Thanks for all your help dad. You know you’re like a second father to her.” Stiles says

“Yeah kiddo, I gathered that after she started calling me Papa” Noah chuckles

“You don’t mind?” questioned Stiles

“Not at all, I see how you two get along, you’re closer than just best friends, almost like siblings. I’m more than happy to have her as my pseudo daughter. I’m glad there’s someone else looking after you.”

“Thanks dad”

“Anytime Kiddo, now go call Derek. Tell him I said hi.”

“I will”

Noah went to the kitchen to clean the dishes, deal was if Stiles cooked dinner, Noah would do the dishes. Stiles made his way back up to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He moved over to his bed and settled up against the headboard. Stiles brought up the contacts on his phone, his finger hovers over Derek’s name. Stiles was nervous to call him, what if he wanted nothing to do with him, after all Stiles hadn’t stayed in contact. Before he could work himself up even further he pressed the call button, moving the phone up to his ear. It took less then 2 rings before Derek answered.

“S-Stiles” whispered Derek

“H-Hey Sourwolf, yeah it’s me”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I hope you liked this piece for all those that wanted me to continue this fic.  
> There will be another instalment after this fic, about Stiles and Allison's move to New York and reconnecting with Derek. (Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger)  
> I hope you will all stick around to read. Let me know what you think of this fic!


End file.
